smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judiciary system
The judiciary system is a basis of laws and deligations in which a person charged with a crime is set on trial and persecuted as either innocent or guilty of any or all charges against them. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media is usually handled by Papa Smurf or some other Smurf that has been designated as the judge in serious matters that threaten the well-being of all Smurfs in the village. In some cases, such as "The Smurfy Verdict" court case of Clumsy Smurf, there will be a prosecutor and a defense attorney present, and possibly a jury that will hear the case and cast their vote on whether the accused is innocent or guilty. In other cases, such as when Smurfette was found to be created and working for Gargamel during her first appearance in the Smurf Village, the accused may be allowed to defend themselves. Rarely, if ever, were there cases amongst the Smurfs that resulted in an execution of any kind on the part of the guilty party. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath's role as the assistant counselor gives him the authority to mediate disputes that do not need to be taken before a judge or jury. However, in the rare cases where there would need to be a judge to settle more serious matters, Papa Smurf will serve in the role of judge. As with the American judiciary system, the Smurfs operate on the principle that the accused is presumed innocent until proven guilty. At Smurfette's trial when she was being judged for her actions as an "un-Smurf" regarding the flooding of the village, Tapper stood beside Smurfette as her defense attorney, helping her to confess that she was a creation of Gargamel because the Almighty revealed to Tapper what was to become of Smurfette. In a court case that was brought before Papa Smurf where Empath accused of raping Hogatha when she was in the form of a female Smurf named Wonderette, Empath was handed the guilty verdict and was ready to be sentenced to permanent exile from the village and the blockage of his abilities when the mysterious Attorney Smurf appeared to present new evidence to the case. He made Hogatha confess that she was the one who raped Empath and used the false rape accusation to vilify Empath, before Attorney forced Hogatha to reveal her true form and temporarily rendered her magic abilities inoperable. After Attorney disappeared with Hogatha to return her to her house, Papa Smurf declared the case a mistrial due to Hogatha's magical tampering and that Empath was innocent of all charges. In his later years, Duncan McSmurf became a defense attorney to defend the rights of his fellow Smurfs in court cases. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, Attorney Smurf plays the part of Glovey Smurf's defense attorney in a court case of the main character versus the citizens of Dreadful Hollow. Smurfs: The Deveraux Story In the Smurfs: The Devereaux Story series, Jokey was brought to trial on the charge that his pranks were causing harm to his fellow Smurfs, while Eska Devereaux defended Jokey by saying that he was simply living up to being a harmless prankster and that his pranks could actually protect his fellow Smurfs. Category:Daily routines Category:Open to Community